Consequence
by dragon of the stars
Summary: A study session has life-changing consequences for these two. How will they cope with evil rising, drama and family.


**Greatly inspired by _him_ ….**

Back breaking training; day in and day out. ' _How the hell did Cassie keep up at this pace? How did the other members of the team keep up at this pace?'_ Ace thought as he dragged himself over to the bench as the artificial environment gave way. His muscle sore were not only from the training he was put through but the cleaning up afterwards. Facing the floor rather than facing his commanding officer who currently sat on the bench of the training area recovering. He bore her no ill will per se as Raiden wanted everyone to up the training after delivering his ultimatum to the other Realms. She was just enforcing the orders given.

Ace would've enjoyed going back to train under Raiden due having the exact same powers or on the farm with Jax. The old lightning god showed him kindness when he first arrived into this dimension and Jax basically became a father to him. How or why he came here… he didn't know due to the fact he lost all memory of it and his previous life.

Speaking of Raiden, Ace knew something had changed in Raiden when Shinnok contaminated the Jinsei. Ace ran his finger through the fade cut on his head before wiping the dark skin of his brow. Beneath his closed eyes were lightning blue orbs that radiated power.

"You're getting better 'Pac." She complimented as the 15 year old sat next to her. Everyone called him either Tupac or Pac do to the fact that he seemed to have an almost fanatical following to the deceased rapper. It wasn't long ago he had that fanatical following for M.J it became a bet on who would be next. "I'm glad you finally showed up when you did. If you missed training with the team and mom would've had your balls."

Ace pursed his lips, not wanting to correct her by saying she dragged him from championship finals game of 2k16. He didn't know whether he was more upset by his abduction or the fact that 76ers the lowest ranked team overall won the NBA championship over his power house Bucks. ' _Well, let her go on thinking that I am a good little soldier_.' He thought as he scratched the budding beard on his chin.

"You interrupted my day off and all these training session have set me behind in school. I'm not coming in until Saturday." He stated bluntly. Normally he would've asked could take the week off but he needed to write multiple essays for class tomorrow.

The declaration instantly brought Cassie away from choosing the music on her playlist. She had a smirk on her lips as she stared at the younger boy.

"What do you mean take a week off?" She asked as a blonde eyebrow rose. "This is the first time you've come to a training session form more than three days in over a month."

"Well you'll have problems as well Cage, if you also add in school and the missions Raiden sends me on." He stated as he stared at the floor. He sat there, obviously lying through his teeth about Raiden but Cassie didn't know about that…or so he thought.

"What missions. Last time I checked the database you weren't on any missions. You were spotted around the compound talking and gaming with recruits, a house party at the suburbs, as well as hanging around Rufus" She leaned in close and whispered to him. "Underage drinking along with inhalation of certain substances." His eyes opened and went wide as she leaned back smiling. "Among other things that Raiden and the General would look down upon. So let me make this perfectly clear. You _will_ come willingly here at 1600 every day even if I got to drag you from whatever you're doing myself. Am I understood?"

Ace gritted his teeth under sealed lips. The schedule and intensity of the training session were ridiculous yet she, Jaqui, Jin and Takeda seemed to breeze through it while sweat poured from him like a waterfall. Yet Cassie knew she had him…Raiden gave his pupil strict orders to follow their every command or there would be repercussions.

"Yes." He said lowly. Cassie leaned closer to him as he scooted away. She knew that he was uncomfortable around the opposite sex yet it was her intention to break him out of it.

"I couldn't hear you." She stated closing the space as he scooted away once again and repeated what he said in a louder and clearer voice before running out of the gym like a bat out of hell. She gave a sigh of frustration as she stood up. How long would it take for him to realize that this wasn't just simple flirting?

The following days left Ace drained of spirit and falling even further behind in class growing in frustration. He pleaded to his teacher and a low grade was promised. Fortunately it had come to the end of the school week, and fortunately on the off days of training and work he was allowed to catch on his late school work.

As class let out he packed up his bag stuffing the books deep down before joining Rufus out in the hall. The red headed, green eyed tattooed boy greeted him as the duo made their way out of school. Rufus had begun to talk about the drop they were gonna make today. The drop, a few kilos of coke, was to be delivered to a buyer. Rufus had already gone over the details a hundred times in his head and wanted to be out as a fast as possible.

"Oh, hell no…" Ace said forcefully pulling back into the school entrance moving against the tide of students to press against the walls. He saw her leaning casually on the car in the parking lot waiting for him. He couldn't tell whether she had seen him or not, curse those damn shades. Yet as he peeked he couldn't help but stare at those legs working his way up to her breast before resting on those lips again…. ' _What the fuck!?'_ He drew his head back in and shook his head.

"What wrong bro?" Rufus as asked as he tried to peak through the entrance to the outside as his left hand moved to his back. "Is somebody out there for you man?"

"My fucking boss." Ace responded.

"Nigga." Rufus muttered as he peered over Ace's shoulder to look at the woman who caused him such problems. He immediately saw Cassie and gasped at he sight. "I'll distract her." He said immediatley as he pushed passed the crowds and quickly went down the stairs.

Ace felt a pang of jealousy. From what he didn't know but it was obvious it stemmed from Rufus making his way towards Cassie. He, with some effort, pushed the jealousy down and began to run toward one the school's many other exits. He quickly passed by one of his other friend and shouted over his shoulder. "I'll see ya later man!"

He let the lightning course through him to increase his speed exponentially. He was blur as he cut through the football, baseball field and student parking lot to the nearby suburbs making his way to a nearby disserted area of town. As he ran a cross a road he felt himself be taken of the ground before rolling over the smooth metal surface before he hit the concrete of the road. He felt that something no _some things_ were broken. Closing his eyes to focus as he used his bio lightning to repair himself. After his injuries were in the process of being repaired found himself starring at familiar sneakers. His eye continued going up the toned legs covered by the paints with 'CASSIE' running up the sides yet he stopped at her waist. He turned his gaze to the large industrial strength duct tape she held in her hands.

He could've put up a fight but with broken ribs, fractured wrist and a dislocated shoulder his chance of escaping were slim to none. But damnit he was a man and a man always fights. That ended quickly when he felt the duct tape bind him and cut off his powers. He was helpless as Cassie took him in. He wanted to yell obscenities at her that would make the gods from his dimension rip apart the heaven and strike him down. Raiden taught about restraint and exercises to improve them so he slipped into meditation or would've if head didn't hit the roof as he place in the backseat. He was fortunate that Cassie had duct tape his mouth for if she could hear the words coming her way his balls would've exploded due to a green fist to the groin.

With that capture another unbearable training session luckily it was cut short, due to his retrieval, allowing the group to shower and wipe the blood and sweat from their bodies before leaving for their various activities. Ace entered the shower long after Takeda and Jin left. He preferred to be alone when he cleaned himself. He was glad that the day was nearly done and he could finally focus on getting his grades up.

"Yo, Pac!" Cassie voice called out halting the young teen from leaving the training area. He begrudgingly, turned to face her, taking a moment not to let the frustration show on his face. "I remember you don't have school tomorrow." She pointed out as she walked up to the young man.

"I know." He replied, eager to end this conversation before the blonde beauty could weave him into something. He began to make his way towards the door but was blocked by Cassie.

"Hold on!" It was just what Ace didn't want to hear. A smirk appeared on her lips as the boy realized their close proximity and back away. _'He really needs to work on that._ ' She thought as he stared at the ground. "Since you have no school… I want to see you here sharp at 0700."

Ace jerked his head up so fast she feared he caught whiplash. He stared at her mouth hanging open. "No, we had an agreement I come the rest of the week!"

"I never made such an agreement," Cassie replied nonchalantly as she began to make her way out.

"But I'm falling behind in school Cass." He began as Cassie stopped and turned to face him over her shoulder.

"It's your responsibility to take on _both_ sides of your life," She said recalling memories from her own childhood. She felt for the young man but orders were orders. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ace stood their dumbfounded as Cassie made her way to what ever she had planned for when training was finished.

"You know you could ask me to tutor you." Cassie said as she continued on her way. "I have nothing plan...just come by later."

"Thank you!" Ace exclaimed taking off after his commanding officer. He didn't follow her all the way to her quarters stopping off by his to retrieve his bags but as he came to her room he faltered. His subconscious had obviously picked that this be a key moment in life. He was gonna be alone with a …girl. "Oh shit."

He came to a stop and thought about this change in events. His mind began running through an assortment of various scenarios that ranged from the unlikely to the downright impossible. He continued walking at a much slower pace until he was at the door.

"I'm over thinking this." Ace said to himself before he hesitated momentarily. Was that a moan he heard? He knocked on the door knocking the sound from his mind. He was greeted by Cassie who seemed to be a bit flustered. He noticed that she also changed into some elastic band shorts and a white t-shirt if looked closely enough he could almost see her nipples. "Hey are you ready?"

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon…but sure." She responded as he let him in. Her room was bigger than his is what the young man easily noticed. Unlike him she had a flat screen tv…he was still on that box tv. He turned to stare out the window and a frown came onto his face. How come she got the window with the greatest view…no fuck that how come she got a window period he slept in what is basically a box! Everything was considerably better than his. He turned to her bed to find that it was hurriedly put back in place yet what drew him was the small object that seemed to move ever so often. Cassie seemed to notice his starring and immediately intervened. "Come on get your book out."

Ace drew his focus to her as she proceed to sit down on the floor a reasonable space separated them, but Ace couldn't help feeling a bit crowded with her so casually dressed. Not noticing or not caring how Ace tried to pointedly look anywhere but the area where her high shorts cut off to expose her lower thighs, she hefted one of the textbooks onto her lap.

Sunlight had become scarce, slowly being replaced by twilight, so the lamp had to provide proper illumination. Just where had the time slipped to, Ace thought as he leaned over to stare at the section Cassie was lecturing him on. He had no idea what the fuck the 'Era of Good Feelings' was since it made no sense due the fact their were numerous internal problem going on with in the young nation, so Ace had zone out during her explanation. He took a look at their positions and mentally scratched his head. When had they gotten so close, he wondered when he noticed that there was hardly an inch keeping their legs from touching.

"Ace! Are you paying attention?!" barked Cassie, finally calling out Ace on not having his attention on the textbook. When he snapped his head up, eyes blinking once, he found her face close to his. "I'm not going to do this whole tutoring thing if you aren't going to pay attention!"

"I am listening! Cut it out!" Ace exclaimed lying through his teeth.

Either she was being playful or wanted to show what was in store if he didn't giver her tutoring the proper attention, which he quickly considered the latter; Ace found himself thrown to the floor and pinned there with Cassie's weight on top of him. Her hands held his wrists above his head, keeping him from escaping, despite how he wiggled underneath her. A tiger-like smirk crossed over her face. "Heh, you may want to pay attention to me now."

Ace snorted softly and turned away from her. "I thought we were supposed to be studying," he grumbled, heat welt in his cheeks when he became conscious of the feel of her lying across him. How could he just be expected to ignore her straddling his waist, or the mounds squashing against his chest? "Now get off." He tried to move her off of him, but that just caused her groin to rock against his when she refused to budge. Moving, he decided, was not the wisest thing to do. His expression twitched when he felt the natural stirrings in his loins when her crotch settled firmly against him. All at once, his mouth felt wet yet dry, making it hard to swallow; it felt like a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go down.

The stress apparent on his face did not go overlooked. Arching a slender blonde eyebrow, Cassie asked, "What's wrong with you?" Surely he wouldn't be so distraught from being overwhelmed by her. There wasn't a time when she hadn't during their sparring. Yet this close contact was what Jaqui questioned her on it when her pins and glances at him lasted longer than they should have…among other things. Jaqui made her promise that she wouldn't try anything till at least he was 18 by then some one else would've caught her attention or his.

Only when Ace grunted harshly and tried to pull away did she finally notice the stiff object nestled against the back of her thigh. "What the…?!" Much less composed than Ace had seen her in a long time, she leapt off of him and stumbled away; the sudden movement caused her unbound chest to sway a little underneath her t-shirt, which did not go unnoticed to his eyes, though he wished he didn't take notice since it wouldn't help with the growing problem in his pants.

He sat up, but stayed on the floor, doing his best to look anywhere but his commander who he should not be looking at in such a way. They'd known each other since he first arrived -she being six then while he was nothing more than a baby- to this dimension, and not once had he stared at her with a trace of lust. Now, all on accident, she had contact with his erection.

When over the initial shock of it, she barely stifled a snicker. She knew the situation was awkward and that laughing would not help Ace's plight, but there was something comical about the entire situation. "Is something wrong?" she couldn't help teasing.

Pursing his lips as his face burned, Ace moved as far away from her before he turned his back to her. "Nothing," he replied, though the irritating throb in his ever-tightening shorts told otherwise. He tried not to think about it in hopes that the swelling would go down, but it seemed unlikely. In no time at all, his trousers were packed with a full mast.

Humor gone, Cassie sighed, "I can't believe this," she griped. Was that a hint of a blush on her cheeks? Ace didn't take his eyes from the wall to double-check. A hand came up and idly scratched the back of her head to try to distract herself. "We haven't even covered anything, and you already pop a boner. Heh, heh guess you could make a joke about it being a rod or something."

Did she have to be so Johnny about it? Hell Johnny would've sprouted of five joke by now. Ace continued his staring contest at the wall as he felt tears come into his eyes.

"Well…" She began as she saw the brief outline of a tear rolling down his face. "I guess it can't be helped. You're a guy, and I'm a woman; you can't help yourself."

Wasn't she the modest one, Ace thought as his stare continued on. Trying to get beyond this awkwardness, she plopped down on the floor, her bosom once again influenced by the sudden motion. "We might as well get something done tonight. So c'mon, Ace." He had enough time collecting himself on the floor.

Clearing his throat, he made a small effort to stand up to test and see if he should; he didn't get far before dropping back down and pulling his legs up. "I… don't think I should," he quietly admitted. It was hard trying to keep his voice from faltering in such an atmosphere.

Cassie tightened her lips when her eyes stole a glance at his crotch to see just what the fuss was about, and then she went back to looking at her book. She felt more flushed than before. There Ace was, huddled on her bedroom floor, suffering a hard-on that she unconsciously provoked. She should share most of the blame, as Ace was in no mood to roughhouse, but she stood by the belief that he should have better control of himself…a small part of her brain questioned this logic stating that he was 15 but it quickly shut down.

Dammit, was there a draft? Cassie suddenly shivered as if feeling a chill. There was no reason for her to shudder; the windows were closed, and with the body heat collected behind closed doors, the room was of a comfortable temperature. An arm carefully crossed over her chest, the non-existent draft causing a tightening tingle to the tips of her breasts. Two distinctive nubs were hidden behind her arm, and maybe, she found herself considering, wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt would've been a bit more tactful. It wasn't draft but arousal and she knew it with her understanding of the body and sex far greater than Ace's. she had been fighting it the entire session seeing that Ace interrupted her during her 'stress relieving exercises' of whom the thoughts of those 'exercise' were on.

Another shower would clear her right up, but after Ace left, she decided. Last thing she needed to worry about now was him peeking in on her, though she knew him to be more admirable.

For now, anyway, she'd try to study with him. She cautiously moved forward from the bed to settle next to Ace. He moved away to avoid a brush against her. Of course, her immodest choice of dressing gave more excitement for that part. Surprisingly this was one of the scenarios that played out in his head except he was trying to explain how Newton founded China as he was getting head…did Newton found China?

"Hopefully some studying won't egg you on," Cassie smirked, spreading the open book between them. Ace blinked away the tears as he began to turn around. She couldn't help glancing at him, their eyes meeting for the first time since the tension began. After a moment of silence, she asked with that same smirk hoping that humor would break the tension and skip the akwardness of the situation, "Is it down yet?"

Ace fidgeted uncomfortably. Guess not…

There was that rush of heat again. Cassie felt her entire being start to tingle again, her already-stiff nipples now aching for attention. Masturbation would cure these symptoms but now was hardly the time to consider it. The apex of her thighs received heavy doses of the excited sensation, flowering with her feminine nectar slickening her passage. Like Ace, she fidgeted, pressing her thighs together before glancing at him again.

Her subordinate was rather handsome, though as a teen now that usual scowl left some tenderness to be desired. Luckily, she was one who saw through his 'scary' features and knew that he was just a boy of near child-like wonder, compassion, modesty, and friendship. And he had a body she respected; with her strength, she wouldn't settle for someone out of shape. She blinked suddenly with the realization that she was thinking about Ace more intimately than just a friend. Well, they had known each other for so long, remained friends all that time; it was shocking that these sorts of feelings hadn't happened before.

"Cassie?" He asked as realizing the silence he was receiving from the blonde.

"I-If you want I can help 'it' go away." She said silently as she lower her gaze to the text book. A blush was spreading across her face as a devious plan for 'stress relief' formed in her head. Ace looked at her cautiously not wanting pain to make it go away but something told him to go with it so he did. He gave an okay and was soon instructed to lie on her bed.

Her hands were shaking when they headed for the button of his cargo shorts. When it came undone, she saw Ace's legs stiffen, but she continued nonetheless by dragging down his zipper. He uttered her name weakly, unsure of what to say, but she simply hushed him without taking her gaze from his black brief with lightning bolts decorating it. A comment formed in her throat but she forced it down seeing that Ace would likely high-tail it out of there in a split second. Underneath was the part of him that she should not see, yet all the same, she grabbed the underwear by the waistband and shrugged it and his shorts down to mid-thigh. She had intended to lower them to her knees, but she withdrew from shock when she saw the bulk of his shaft. Her subordinate had obviously been blessed with talent in areas most of her past lover weren't.

Dangling from his surprisingly-groomed pubic hair was his erect member at a good nine inches! She blinked several times while gawking. For that moment, she forgot why she even had dropped his pants in the first place.

Ace, on the other hand, had not forgotten. With cheeks going burning from his exposure, he looked at his commander and felt ten times more embarrassed when he saw how she was mesmerized by his cock.

"Are you gonna do it now?" He asked her as she turned to face him. His question had brought her from trance as she gave a small smile to him. As her plan began to play out in her head, she places her hand on his cock and lightly traced up his shaft with a feather touch, earning a gasp from Ace who was quite new to the experience. She gripped his shaft and once more held it until it pulsed and a transparent fluid beaded from the slit. He was more worked up than she thought. Experimentally, she strengthened her hold on him and gave one pump. As she had suspected, the droplet at the head increased in quantity, enough to spill down his shaft and ooze onto her hand.

She gave her what Hollywood called the famous 'Cage grin'. "You ready?"

He did not pause for long and whispered a "Yes…"

She wasn't about to keep him – or herself – waiting a second longer. It was a commander/friend's obligation to make sure that her subordinate/friend was comfortable, after all…she'd be a bad host. Holding his balls firmly in her right hand, she began to stroke his dick. The pre-cum that leaked from the tip acted as effective lubricant, so she rotated her fist to spread his fluid along his shaft. More spilled from his excited penis, and soon, her hand was easily gliding up and down on him.

Ace's back arched.

"That feels good…." he gasped out, making Cassie grin grow wider.

Deciding to switch strategies, she stilled her left hand at the very base of his shaft and place her right above to jerk him even more vigorously than before. Ace instantly howled from the feeling, his hips lifting from the mattress and almost bumping against her bowing face; she was surprised that it almost happened a second time, almost like he was driving for her face. She slowed down her pace earning a whine but it was to quickly reprimand him for being to loud. Ace reached over and grabbed a pillow to bite on as he watches her work.

She knew of his impulsiveness, but she hadn't expected him to be worked up to such a degree to actually be thrusting against her pumping hand and making such loud noises.

A devilish smirk that she and her father were known to possess before heading into mischief flashed on her face. She gave him a few, more controlled jerks to his dick, making sure to rub the tip with her thumb. "Is this helping with the 'problem', Ace?" she tauntingly sang to receive a somewhat-shamed nod from her subordinate. "Well, if it hasn't been released yet, maybe I should try… a different method?" Not giving him time to catch onto her suggestion, she took her left hand from him to tuck several strands of hair behind her ear as she descended her face to his groin.

Ace shot up with a strangled gasp when he felt her wet lips kiss the leaking head of his cock. "Cassie!" He could not forge words to describe what he was feeling; he could only watch in paralyzing fascination as she kissed his cockhead a second time, strands of his pre-cum latching onto her lips until she finally did the most amazing thing he thought possible and accepted him into her hot orifice. Wheezing, he felt back on the bed, his eyes wide with unrestrained pleasure and his back arching off the mattress.

Breathing was difficult, but doable, even with Ace's large member sliding into her mouth, its girth forcing her tongue to cram against the floor of her mouth. With a little bit of mental and physical fortitude, she wedged him in to the back of her mouth. A new dose of his natural lubricant was smeared over her pharynx, which caused her to reflexively swallow, giving the boy beneath her the exquisite feeling of her throat muscles fluttering around his sensitive tip. Ace gave a few gasps and moans when Cassie started to draw back up the shaft, naughtiness flickering in her leering eyes. At a quicker pace than before, she lowered her mouth on him. Soon, she was taking him in and out of her mouth at a more comfortable pace that had her him on the verge of hyperventilating.

She splayed her left hand over his stomach and bobbed her head as fast as she could. Small whines vibrated around him from her mouth while keeping up this tempo. Her tongue, running frantically over him…oh god, the wrongness of it all was almost unbearable, but it only spurred her on. Her panties had become unbelievably wet, her copious nectar starting to run down the insides of her thighs like off-shooting streams. Her whole being wished to be touched, to be caressed, to be filled by his magnificent cock. She gave past lover and flings head a few times, but never had she been this hot. Her very core was throbbing with need.

"Cassie!?" He began but that was all that she need to hear as she completely retreated and went back to her handy work.

"You probably about to cum right about now aren't you?" She asked her gaze on his cock making her unaware of his blank stare.

' _Come? Where I'm am gonna go…besides her mouth?'_ He thought his knowledge on sex being rather lacking.

She raised her head up to him noticing the lust filled gaze he had on her.

"Where do you want to cum?" She asked the young man as he bucked in her jerking hands. "On my face so if someone came in they know what a slut I am?" She stilled her hand at the base and nuzzled his cock. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of the warm, saliva covered, pillar of flesh. She opened her eyes to turn those lust filled gaze upon him and smiled as he shivered under her gaze. "In my mouth so I have to swallow it all?" She moved to be in between his legs and delivered a long lick from base to crown where her tongue teased him mercilessly as it licked in a sensual yet frantic way before she departed it with a kiss before she began to speak once more. Ace removed the pillow from his mouth not caring about the third option.

"Your mouth please." He begged as he panted. Cassie grinned as she decided to give the thirsty man some water. He lips went back to the crown of his cock and just held him there. Her right hand stroked him to help coax his load out, and it came rushing into her mouth in the next instant. His salty seed splashed over her tongue in a heavy gush. Her friend grunted and exclaimed with every shot of his load, transferring his semen into Cassie's waiting mouth. By the third burst, her throat began to hungrily drain her orifice. The hot cum rushed down into her stomach in slimy gulps that thrilled her. Honestly, she hadn't even let her past lovers ejaculate in her mouth before, having disliked the taste of their bitterer essence. Without a second thought, she had downed every last drop of his seed and moved her tongue around the tip for any remaining traces as the spurts died down.

Ace fell limp receiving head had overwhelmed his senses. "Cass that was…" He searched his vocabulary for the best word to describe the experience as the Cage brought her head up at once and took a much needed gulp of air, but he could not find anything to come close to the heavenly rapture of just shooting his spunk down his beautiful commander's throat. He simply exhaled heavily as he took in every detail of the ceiling above.

Yes, he looked truly satisfied, but Cassie had only grown hotter from having his sperm sloshing around in her stomach. Quickly slipping out of her shorts she moved towards him. She could not be sated now just because Ace was satisfied. Acting rather brashly, taking advantage of Ace's defenseless moment of recovery, she joined him on the bed. He weakly looked at her, expecting her to either cuddle with him or continue this act by straddling his hips and grinding her moist sex against his. She did neither of those things, but straddling was involved. She hiked her shirt up to her waist to reveal that she wore nothing underneath but her underwear, her very wet underwear, Ace observed with flushed cheeks.

Cassie's smirk was on her face, feeling empowered now with her subordinate reeling beneath her and at her mercy. It was more of a rush when she pinned him in training as he begged to be released. "I hope you know how to fix my problem," she purred. Her hand slipped to her crotch and pulled her panties out of the way to reveal her wet pussy, the trimmed, blonde hairs around it glistening and matted to her skin from her constantly-flowing juices.

It was a beautiful sight to Ace. His once-dry mouth was instantly salivating. He loved the decoration of her pubic hair around those pink lips. .

He needed no urging. He put his hands up and boldly cupped his commander's ass cheeks to situate her nether lips closer to his mouth. He enjoyed the feel of her ass as his instincts took over. He still had to lift his head a bit, but it was worth it to have Cassie secretions flood his taste buds. A whimper was heard when he began to kiss her swollen labia with quick flicks of his tongue. His lips brushed through her pubic hair, reveling in how it tickled before he eventually kissed the gem where she was most sensitive.

He heard her give a cute whimper when he circled the clit with the tip of his tongue before pressing flat against the button. Taking his hands from her butt, he put them above her pubis so that his thumbs could pull back the hood of her clit to further expose it to his tongue's treatment.

Arching her back, her hands coming up to grasp at her clothed breasts, Cassie moaned her subordinate's name and began to grind against his mouth. He must've had more practice with other girls than she thought, for his tongue confidently rolled along her folds, gathering up her nectar, before spearing through to invade her opening.

This wasn't the case. It seemed as if rather memories in his subconscious awoken for this particular act and he could feel more opening as well.

Rather than just wriggling his oral muscle inside of her, he withdrew and then thrust forward again, mimicking a driving cock – albeit a small one. Cassie enjoyed it, a bit too much, perhaps, for her hand grabbed his head and forced his mouth on her clit, demanding, in words that Sonya used to wash her mouth out upon hearing when she was a child, that he stop teasing her and eat her out.

She had quite the mouth on her when she was wound up like this. Being an obedient soldier, Ace obliged her, locking his open mouth against her vagina while his tongue probed her. The walls shuddered around the muscle, coating it with her deliciously unique flavor. As he wriggled his tongue within Cassie's vagina, his hands went behind her again to audaciously grab her posterior, kneading both cheeks firmly. The shirt Cassie wore was a real obstacle to work with, but he eventually spread the crevice of her ass. The feeling was sudden and foreign to Cassie, as her former lovers – for the most part – never really played with that particular area. Even with her clothes on, she felt exposed. "Ace, don't do that." she whimpered far too girlishly than what Ace was used to.

A little too excitedly in a habitual need to test his commander's wavering fortitude, he pressed her up a bit more on his face so that his tongue could reach further back, slipping into the open fissure. She gave a slight squeal when his slimy tongue left a wet trail over her asshole, making it tighten involuntarily, and he was encouraged to do it again until Cassie shoved his head away, pinning him on the bed. She may have briefly sounded like weak, but now the Cage was aflame with an aura not unlike her father in battle when she clunked him on the top of his head, shouting, "Not there, damnit!" The strike didn't really hurt, but it dissuaded him from teasing her and invoking her true wrath.

Now with his lips back against her nether ones, Cassie went back to riding his face. Though she had pretty much forbidden him from trespassing to unchartered territory, the feeling of his tongue and the lingering spit over her anus made her body so hot and needy. She glanced down and watched as his tongue sifted through the folds of her pubic mound. His eyes had closed to enjoy the meal he is receiving as he continued to eat her out; he had no intention of leaving her tasty snatch any time soon.

Cassie stifled a moan as waves of pleasure rolled up her spine from her pubic region. A mini-orgasm had caught her by surprise, making her convulse and shove her pussy harder against Ace's mouth. His hands tried to steady her gyrating hips in an effort to maybe escalate her pleasure by swiping his tongue over her clitoris. A small increase of her juices was offered, and he slurped it all up.

She lost herself for a moment, falling until she caught herself with her hands bracing against the wall in front of her. "Oh god," she panted. Her muscles trembled and tightened randomly. Just a moment, she told herself. Just a moment, then she would get off of him, form a pact with him to agree that this never happened and never would happen again. What had she just done?! Her guilty side had defeated her horny side and was now in control. _That poor, little, innocent boy!...I'm going to the Netherrealm for this!_ She breathed in deep. Just a moment longre to regain he composure…

A moment too long, perhaps, for Ace was on the move. He wriggled his way up underneath her, pressing up in between her bracing arms until her hands hand to slip over his shoulders. "A-Ace, what are you doing?" his commander stammered, apprehensive when his hips began to squirm to settle underneath hers, hitching only because of his revived hard-on pressing against the cleft between her butt cheeks. Well, of course he wasn't going to stay flaccid after seeing her heavenly pussy and licking it.

While his hands went to her hips to bring her up, she stuttered. His cock snagged on her shirt, but was inevitably revealed, ready to spear her. It was amazing how intimidating it look as it throbbed, ejecting a heavy droplet of pre-cum from the slit. She shivered when his deliberately angled the tip to rub again her dripping sex. Her body, obviously, was anticipating the penetration much more than her mind was. "Ace, this is wrong. Our relationship isn't supposed to be like this!" _'Yet.'_ she frantically reminded him, as though that was enough to dissuade either of them from giving into their lust. If that was really a suitable argument to stave off this change in their relationship, she would've put an end to it the moment right before giving him head.

Stubbornly, Ace refused to heed his commander's words and made an unguided jab against her in hopes of a triumphant insertion, but wound up missing, the underside of his cock sliding up her pussy lips and over her clit. Seeing that he would not be swayed, Cassie covered her mound with a hand to block off any other attempts. Her son looked pleadingly at her. "Please, Cass! It's just that… you're so hot! I can't help it!" He vainly probed his cockhead against her guarding fingers.

Cassie wasn't all too surprised by his blunt proclamation of her attractiveness; he fawned over it during the time they first met. Still, for him to throw away morality and sink into the depravity of lustful attraction just because of her beauty, there was something hot about it. She sucked on her lips and looked off to the side, truly considering joining him in this act to its bittersweet end. Finally, her eyes fell on his cock, his big, thick cock that put the other 4 men she had been with to shame. And it had been so long since she felt truly satisfied. "It's… pretty big," she considered softly, and then the fingers blocking her cunt spread, opening her lips and granting him access.

Ace wanted her badly as he only nodded since he was looking down at their crotches that were soon to be joined. Cassie pulled up the hem of her shirt a bit more so that the view of his cock slipping into her would not be obscured. With one hand on her hips to guide her down, Ace directed his penis to line up with her pussy. Both held their breaths when Cassie was carefully lowered. His cockhead nudged against her lips and easily punctured her thanks to her body's readiness. He learned firsthand just how tight her snatch was as he wedged through her contracting channel.

Cassie gasped from the feeling of her pussy spreading around Ace's cock. She was so wet that he didn't even need to rock into her; it was just one, long, smooth push until he bumped against her cervix, and even then, he tried to cram all of himself in.

Cassie yelped at his insistence of pushing deeper; she had never had this problem with the other since they bottomed out at a lesser 4 inches. Now her subordinate was hell-bent on stretching the boundaries of what she could tolerate. It pained her when he finally did urge the small passage of her cervix apart to embed his cockhead in the womb; it was a miracle that he didn't seriously injure her. Cassie seethed, pressing both hands down against his waist. "Oh my god," she squealed. Her body convulsed as pain and newfound pleasure swirled together in an indiscernible mix. "It's so big, Ace!"

Ace surged upward with an exclamation, causing a bit more hurt to Cassie when he recklessly charged into her vulnerable womb. The passage of her womb's neck was a vice that held him firmly within her, making it a little difficult when he retracted. With a rather forceful tug that made them both _hiss_ , he popped out of her uterus, his emerging cock coated in a heavy dose of her vaginal mucus that made the return journey into her even easier. He looked down and marveled at the sight of his cock burying back into her petals. Multiple positions that utilized his manipulation of lightning filled his mind as well as those that didn't…where were these coming from.

It took a few minutes for the SF soldiers to build up a rhythm, but after having her tunnel accommodating his rod, Cassie finally started to put her hips into action. She held onto his shoulders for leverage and began bouncing up and down on his lap, sometimes grinding to create a variety of pleasures for them both to share. Her womb was occasionally assaulted when Ace's blunt tip popped through her forcibly-stretched cervix, sending jolts through her that she could not help but announce with a cry of pleasure .

While he loved the feeling of his commander riding him, the pace was – for him – painfully slow. He grasped at her ass, his fingers digging into the toned, but still supple flesh until he left lucid marks that she could scold him over later. His face twisted in pleasured frustration before he finally rasped out, "Sorry, I need more!"

Before her hazy mind could even make an understanding of what he had just said, she was knocked off balance. She gasped and threw her arms out to either side of her to clutch onto the mattress, fearing that she might fall off, even though she had ample room to lie down on. In a trice, her subordinate was looming over her, catching her knees in the crooks of his arms to elevate her hips to meet his crotch, her shirt now being pushed up to bunch around her midsection. At this vantage point, with gravity on his side, Cassie knew right off the bat that she was going to wind up sore with a limp in the morning when he plunged into her, and he wasn't known for control. "W-wait! Wait, Ace! Ahh~! Haah!"

Ace drove straight down in her, deaf to all of her cautions but her calling baby was just fuel to an inferno. Sure enough, like this, it became much easier to plunge deeper into her with his weight bearing down on her. His crotch rammed against her as though he wanted to leave her bruised. Her clit burned with pleasure as it was pounded and tickled by his trimmed pubic hair. "Ughn, I can't stop, Cass!"

Writhing beneath him with tears of unbearable ecstasy welling up in her squeezed-shut eyes, Cassie squealed and wheezed. "Oh god, baby! I've never been fucked so hard before!" she confessed to him. "So deep! Please!" She begged for mercy, but her subordinate did not give it, and for that, she was thankful. Her opinion was final when her orgasm crashed on her, making her toes curl: any little tricks her former lover had were shit compared to him.

Hearing her spew such words of encouragement and praise was working against his stamina. And now, with her orgasm gripping at him, begging him to stay seated deep within her, he felt that he would spill himself inside of her in a matter of seconds. All at once, he pulled out, a splatter of her plentiful fluids going airborne from his cock to stain his bed – as if the sheets weren't saturated enough with her essence.

Cassie awaited the inevitable burst of white seed from the head of his penis. It throbbed madly, but the most it produced was a large amount of pre-cum that fell onto the side of her leg. _What was wrong?_ She looked up and searched his pained face for an answer. "I… I don't want to cum yet," he admitted like a Raiden who was on the verge of finding answer through meditation but was interrupted. "Your pussy just feels so good; I want to make it last."

 _Make it last?_ Cassie was dumbfounded, for in this one encounter with her subordinate, she had been more satisfied than she had been her entire life.

Cassie gave a small laugh and gingerly set back some of her disheveled blonde hair.

"Alright, take a rest to calm down," she told him, her eyes opening partly in a look filled with desire that had Ace's heart racing in anticipation. She had something planned, and it involved extracting herself from the bed. With her back to him, showing off her lovely ass with each of her movements, she began to undress, her soiled panties being the first to fall. Because her back was too him, he did not get to witness the glorious unveiling of her breasts.

Ace swallowed hard when she turned around, smiling like a blushing bride while wrapping an arm underneath her c-cup breasts to support their slight heaviness. Did she think this was going to calm him down?! She looked irresistible! He was on the verge of leaping on her to finish himself off inside of her.

She grinned at him as he eyed her body all over, taking most interest of her blonde-haired mound and then her breasts, so perfectly shaped and proudly presenting a set of nipples that literally made his mouth water. Yes, she had gotten those stares before, even when fully dressed in her combat suit. Surely, she might outshine even the legendary beauties, like Tanya, Kitana and to some weird fetish like degree Mileena, when set next together. Hey, now there's a thought! Ace quickly squashed it not needing to send his seed flying across the room.

"Have you calmed down enough?" she asked Ace, as if she didn't know how her looks would affect him. Her feet took her to him slowly, her hips swaying and her tits bouncing a little when she let her arm fall away from underneath them; god, for all their weight, they still looked so pert.

Ace's cock bobbed eagerly when she came close enough to him for her scent to fill his nostrils with each breath. He had thought that she would join him on the bed and allow him to plug her snatch again, but instead, she held out her hand to bring him to his own feet. They stood at almost the same height, but Ace's gaze immediately when down to gape at his commander tits.

She quickly got him out any remaining clothing.

Finding it unfair for her to touch him when she was the one with the more desirable body, he slid his hands up to cup her breasts and gave not a single warning when his mouth swooped down to take a hardened nipple into his mouth. He suckled lovingly on the breasts. She moaned from the feeling and held his head to her bust, stroking his black hair lovingly, whispering softly to him of many naughty things that had his cock bouncing in anticipation and how good it felt to have his mouth on her.

When he finally took away from the breast, he looked into her eyes, breathless and awaiting her instructions. She simply strode past him to the bed, and instead of climbing on it, she bent over at the waist, presenting her ass to him and spread her vaginal lips for him to target, though the puckered hole above it was a rather tantalizing aim as well, but he knew what would happen if he tried such a 'misfire'. "Put it back in me, Ace," she breathed, her voice vacillating when she spoke his name passionately. "Start fucking me again."

Having to be told twice would be a sin even greater than fucking his own commander, and he didn't wait. Lining himself up appropriately with her quim, he pushed in, rocked twice, and then dove headlong into her womb, slowing only when wedging through her cervix again. Cassie threw her head back with a cry of delight and began to thrust her body in rhythm with Ace's. "Oh, yes," she groaned out. "Ace, oh, you're so deep in me!"

That was an obvious fact, but it was arousing nonetheless to hear her proclaim it. Ace was huffing and puffing, trying to hold back the torrent that was surging in his swaying balls. It was a fruitless fight, but he wanted to hold off for another few seconds. Leaning over, her hair feeling like silk in between their two sweaty bodies, he warned his commander, "I'm gonna cum, Cass. I'm going to… cum!" The battle was almost lost…

Cassie shook her head frantically. "Pull out," she beseeched him desperately. Even as she protested his internal release, she continued to move her body against his cock, feeling the swollen head repeatedly jab through the tight channel leading to her womb. "I could get pregnant, Ace!"

That was the clincher! Steeling his hips against her ass, his cock fully embedded in her and twitching like mad, Ace announced his release with a powerful grunt. Cassie cried out to Raiden-luckily he was indisposed- when she felt him noticeably swell with discharging seed; in spite of her wishes for him to pull out and prevent any risk of pregnancy, she pushed back against him, her womb expectant of the jets of seed. Her vice like organsm didn't help this situation in more at all.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers their abilities had activated during this great release. Cassie body was coated in green which would explain the vice grip her pussy had on his cock while Ace had large amounts bio-lightening jumping across his person sad to say this only increased his seeds potency while her innate powers only heighten her fertility.

The first burst was powerful and felt like it thudded against the walls of her womb. It felt like molten lava had just spilled inside of her when Ace's cock fired more bullets of his semen into her to practically flood the entire chamber with white. Each wad was accepted with a gasp from the recipient's mouth, who found it incredibly erotic to have her insides painted with his cum. Now she was left pining when Ace, finally spent in her uterus, began to back out. When he drew out of her, she gave a pitiful whine of longing not wanting to blissful union to end.

"That was incredible." He wobbled in place and looked down at his cock. It lost some of its luster, but if he kept ogling her, that would quickly be rectified.

Cassie panted heavily, still hot and ready for her subordinate. A hand slid up her flat stomach, her skin slippery with sweat, and finally cupped her breast. She squeezed the supple flesh, her finger and thumb closing around the pert nipple at the peak of the hill. The orgasm had shaken her to her very foundation like never before, she anticipated her lover's rejuvenated cock to refill her and bring her to paradise. Her eyes glanced down the valley of her breasts at her friend. She began spreading her legs further apart to allow him access to her body once again.

 **Two rounds later**

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as his knee buckled and her very being shook as they both rode out this orgasm. The abundant fluids that squirted from her ran down his shaft to his balls that dripped unto to the floor or down his legs.

Her head rested in the crook of his neck as she sobbed with pleasure. Exhaustion threaten to over take him yet he could hear Cassie cry out 'Ace' when the sobbing subsided. With haste and gentleness he set themselves down unto her bed. She lay untop him as she continued to whisper his name as she nuzzled into his neck.

His cock whittling he gave some finale sharp thrust that had her gasping weakly. Within a few seconds exhaustion claimed Cassie as she went limp. Some how that instinct gave him the ability to fight off exhaustion and set her aside, which unleashed a torrent of white he used the sheets to clean, and he began to dress. Once dress he turned his attention to the sleeping beauty and placed her body on a dry area of the bed and proceeded to cover her nude body.

Quickly he gathered his belongings and left for his quarters. His mind still fighting exhaustion not knowing that he would have consequence to pay for their action.

 **We should get back to the TSoN now huh? -DDOTS**

 **Yup. But if you want more review, follow, favorite. Also shoot me a P.M on how to fully capture Cassie character since that what really had me struggling with this. -DOTS**

 **We'll have more in the future**


End file.
